Mission 101
by Deaths-Desire
Summary: Rae Barton is a girl gundam pilot working with the other five. no real main point to this one. it's like my first so don't kill me if its stupid plz tell what u think bout it


I'll warn you now, this is a really wired one so try not to fall over to hard at it!  
  
  
  
It was abuot 5:00 and Rae was exteremly bored when a mission sheet came up on her  
  
laptop screen. "Ow,looks like I get to have so fun at a party." Rae said aloud reading the screen.  
  
"Street 101, I guess I'm to wear a........A WHAT??!!!!" Rae excalmed. She looked sadly at the screen, " I'm to wear a, bikini, With only hooker boots and shorts to cover the bottom?" Rae looked one last time at the srceen. She closed it and turned around to see Duo dressed as a Jocky. From baggy pants, chains and to the backwards hat, Duo had it all. He through Rae's missions clothes at her. "Can't wait to see this one on ya, I'm sure your'll look real cute." Duo said with a smirk. Rae hazited. " I couild always sit this one out....." "You are not sitting this one out!" Duo excalmed, " I'm not missing the chance to see you in that." Rae shoot at look at duo, " Duo! Thats mean!"Rae said looking at the clothes in discust. " No, I mean you'll look real sexy in it." Duo said with a sirmk. Rae shoot a playful glear at him. " Okay, I won't ruin your picific moment." Rae said with a smile. Duo smiled, "thank-you." he said and he closed the door. Rae slipped into the sleuty looking clothes. She came out of her room. Duo looked at her in apoval. Rae shoke her head and pushed him forward. At the party, the music was loud and hard, just the way they liked it. Duo grabbed Rae and pushed through the crowd. As they entered girls and guys stopped to check out the youth. " He said that the messanger is to meet as over there." Duo wishpered into Rae's ear. Rae nodded. "We have about 10 more minutes until he gets here sooo........" Duo said pulling Rae out on to the floor. They danced in total blance to the beat. Rae laughed at the rush of excitment.She glanced over her shoulder to see a spy. Not wanting the spy to know she saw him, she grabbed Duo and kissed him. Duo looked at her in suprise. She made her self look totally warped up with him. She put her head on his shoulder. " Duo, theres a spy here.his at the enterance. He saw us." Rae wishpered making it look like she was sweet talking. Duo simled. "Okay, lets go geta drink than the messanger is already there working as a bartender." Duo wishpered kissing her ear.They went over and sat on a bar stool. The messanger came over and handed them a menu with the sheets in it. " Those are the new mission orders there the only copies so don't lose them." the messanger warned, " Now, would you like anything?" he asked with a smile. " Aw, surivce with a smile just the way I like it." Duo said with a smirk and he slipped the mission sheets into his jacket. Rae smiled, " Yes, two Buds please." she said and she gave him a twenty. He gave them there beers and walked off to take another order. Rae poped it open and took a glup. The amber burned its way down and warmed her stomach. She licked her lips and turned to Duo. "Well,well,well, I thought you didn't drink?" Duo said with a smirk. Rae shrugged "not ussally."Rae looked at Duo with a smile, " I grew up around all the drunk clowns, what do you expect?" Rae asked with a smirk. Duo chuckled, " you still remember me saying that?" Duo asked. Rae nodded her head. "Heres the lead one." someone said and Rae shoot around to see Trowa. Rae and Duo brust out laughing. " Trowa, when did you get here?" Rae asked calming down. "Long enough to see you and Duo out on the dance floor, Never saw that one coming." Trowa said with a smirk. Rae smiled " won't get to see a lot of things." Rae said with a huge smirk. Duo chuckled. Trowa shoke his head. " That out-fit is going alone with your attiude." Trowa remarked. Rae shrugged. " I didn't pick it out." Rae said taking notice that the spy was coming toward them. She turned and nuzzled Duo. " His coming, we have to get out of here." Rae wishpered ending with a kiss.The taste of wisky came off Duo's lips to hers. She licked her lips and stood up. Trowa noticed what was going on and he went over to a group. He gave a faint wave to singal that he would meet them back at the apartment.Rae smiled and wrapped her arms around Duo as they left. The spy quickly called for reinfocments. Once Rae and Duo got out, they heard a gun fire and screams come from the building. " I guess we aren't going to have to easy of a get away." Duo said and he looked around to find his motorcycole. He looked at Rae and smiled. "Give me your coat then." Rae said holding out her hand. Duo slipped his coat off and gave it to her. They ran over and Duo hopped on and started it,Rae slipped in behind him and wrapped her arms around him thightly. Duo reved the bike and layed on the gas. Smoke filled the air as the bike sead up the road. The spys brust through the door just to check a glims of the bike. "We failed again, what is the mistress going to say?"one of the spys said.All of them disappeared into the shadows. The bike tore up the road. "Oh ya! We did!" Rae excalmed happily. Duo reved the bike. They drove a couple of miles out.When they got to a clearing, Duo turned off the bike. He hopped off and helped Rae off. "What are we doing here?" Rae asked as she followed him. Duo turned around and grabbed Rae's hand and brought her infront of him. He smiled and kissed her.Rae brushed her face across Duos. " I thought it would be nice to be alone for a while."Duo said with a smirk. Rae smiled and turned to look at the butiful hillside. Duo bring her down to the grass and sat her down on his lap. It was a clear crystal night, pertect in Raes view. She layed back onto Duos chest. Duo wrapped his arms around her and layed down. Rae rolled over on his chest to face him. He smiled. Rae kissed him gently. " Rae," Duo wishpered softly,Rae tensed to listen. Duo in halted deeply, he wrapped his arms around her. " I love you." Duo said slowly. Duo froze awiting Raes answer. Rae smiled as she gazed into Duo's eyes. "I love you too." Rae wishpered softly into his ear. Duo let out a sigh of relif. Duo kissed Rae strongly. Rae relaxed, laying her head on his chest. The wind blew gently and Rae closed her eyes. Duo felt her relax and he did the same. When Trowa got back it was about 1:00 in the morning. He went to see if Duo and Rae had made it back. He knocked on the door and no one answered, so he let him self in. He checked both of there rooms, they weren't there. Trowa became worried but dieced that if they weren't back in the morning that he would go looking for them. Rae awoke to feel Duo beneith her. She slid off of him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled as Duo awoke. He slowly opened eyes and saw Rae. Duo slowly got up. He inhalted deeply taking in the sweet smells of the country. Rae jumped into his arms and kissed him gently. " Well, good morning to you to." Duo said in suprise. Rae smiled and hugged him. " we shuold go back, the others are probably worried." Rae said helping him up off the ground. " Ya, they probably think we got captured, or somethin'n." Duo said brushing the grass off his pants. Duo grabbed Rae's hand and helped her over the rocks. They got onto the motorcycile. Duo reved the bike and they were off. The morning air was cool and refrusing. Rae inhalted deeply breathing the cool air. She thighted her grip around Duo's waist as a singal to go faster. Duo spead the bike up. trowa woke up to the sound of tires sciding across the driveway, then he heard Rae laugh as the bike came to a stop. Trowa got dressed and went to meet them. " Rae, Duo glad to see you made it back." Trowa shouted walking towards them. Rae glanced over her shoulder and saw Trowa. " Ow, hi Tro!" Rae said running over to him. Just as she made it over to him, Heero brust out of the building and ran at Duo. Duo was fixing the bike and he didn't notice Heero coming at him. Rae turned to see Duo unaware of Heero coming. "Duo!" Rae yelled and Duo turned only to see Heero's fist. Duo stumbled back holding his nose. Heero phanted in anger. Duo shout a glear at him and returned the punch. Rae and Trowa watched stuned at the sudden fight "Heero, Duo, Stop!!" Rae said running over to the fight. She pointed out Heero and gave a huge swing,'SMACK' Heero flen backwards and lost his balence. Rae cluched her fist in pain. Heero got to his feet and angerily gleared at Rae. She payed no attion to him, she helped Duo up. "Duo, settle dowm, don't make this any worse." Rae said tring to hold him back. Heero's glear was set on Rae. His anger had turned to her. Rae watched him carefully as he made his way over. She wasn't afaired of him because he wouldn't hurt her, or so she thought. Heero pulled back his fist,Rae stunedly watched him.heero let his fist fly.Rae was flewn onto her back. "Rae!" Duo exclamed. Rae was shaking. " Heero " Rae said with a shaky voice. She held her hand over her bruised cheek. Rae flewn away from Duo and ran. Trowa watched and then quickly turned to Heero and Duo. " Sheeche, I'm done with you, that was pretty heartless." Duo said walking away from Heero to Trowa. Heero stood completly numb and he looked away. Rae run into the forest. She came to a stop at a waterfall. She sat down on a rock and held her legs to her chest. " That asshole!" Rae shouted angerily. " I never should have trusted him!" She shoke. Heero run through the forest tring to find her. He saw her and hind behind a tree. " I always do something wrong, I always get hurt......" Rae said softly, " God, I even got Duo hurt....., and he's the last person I want to hurt,.....I'm such a fool!" Rae shouted angerily. Heero came out from behind the tree. Rae heard him and jumped off the rock and pulled out her gun. Heero looked away. Rae lowered her gun and ran. Heero shoot his head up emeditly. "Rae,no,wait!" Heero yelled and ran he after her. Rae tripped and hit her head on a rock. Heero ran over to Rae. "Rae, Rae?" Heero wishpered shaking her gently. Rae's head was bleeding and she held her hand over the wound. "Get away from me Heero, I don't trust you any more." Rae said hurshly. Heero pulled away with a hurt look. Rae moaned in pain, She got up and went to lean up aganist a tree to get away from Heero. She sluwed down to the ground. Heero slowly walked over to her and nilet beside her. Rae didn't have the strenth to resit his persents. "Rae, I'm sorry. Please let me help you." Heero said softly and he picked up Rae. She didn't bother to resit, but she refused to look at him. Duo and Trowa where sitting outside on the lawn. "Where is she? It's not like her to stay away this long." Duo said getting up. Trowa looked worred towards the woods.* Duos right, It isn't like her to do this.* Trowa thought and just than Heero was visible. Duo quickly noticed Rae in his arms. Duo ran over and Trowa followed. "Heero, What the hell did you do?!" Duo yelled as he looked at Rae. She looked up to see him. "Duo..." She said smiling weakly. Duo took her from Heero. Rae snuggled agaist Duo's chest. Heero looked away and said nothing. Trowa looked at Rae, he smiled. He could see she felt competly sacure in Duo's arms. Duo shoot a glear at Heero and turned to the apartment and went in. Trowa looked at Heero, " you didn't hurt her again, did you?" Trowa asked with uneasy look. "No, I didn't okay?" Heero said with a growl. Trowa looked at Heero with a glear. "Hey, watch your self You did hurt her before." Trowa said sturnly, "Why did you any way?" He asked. Heero looked away, "I don't he to tell you."Heero said sharply. Trowa became angery, " Well maybe Rae would!" Trowa yelled angerily, " Heero, she trusted you! She'd be willing to steak her life on you any day any and what do you do, you just go off and hit her! Dammit! Your such an ass!"Trowa shouted. Heero didn't say anything. " forget it!" Trowa shouted and he went in. Duo layed Rae down on her bed. "Hold on I'll go and get somethin' to banget the cut."Duo said softly. Rae smiled. "Duo," Rae wishpered, gabbing his hand. Duo looked back at her. He sliesened. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt..." Rae said looking away slowly. Duo looked puzzled. He reached down and held her face up. " hey, you didn't know Heero was like this, don't blame your self for his mistake." Duo said kissing her softly. Rae nuzzled his neck. She rested her head back on the pillow. "Kay?"Duo wishpered. "Kay." Rae sighed. Duo got a medical kit and covered up the cut." Now, get some rest. I'll deal with Heero." Duo said sturnly. Rae looked at him with consurn. " Duo, just don't get hurt kay?" Rae said with a worried look. Duo smiled. "I won't." He said softly and he closed the door. He meant Trowa at the door. "Hi Duo, can I came in and see Rae?" Trowa ask with a smile. " go ahead, I'm gonna be busy for awhile so, could you stay with her until I get back?" Duo asked with a smrik. "Ya sure, just don't go and get your self hurt okay? I really don't know how Rae will react if some happened to you." Trowa said sturnly. Duo smiled and he was off. Trowa quietly closed the door and went to Rae's room. He knocked on it gently. "Come on in." Rae said in a low voice. Trowa walked in, closing the door quietly behind him. Rae smiled. "Hey Trowa," she stopped seeing Trowa's worried face. "Whats wrong trowa....... Heero didn't hurt you to did he?" Rae asked clunching her fists. Trowa looked at her and smiled, "no, Just hoping that your okay... It was wired for Heero to do some thing like this........" Trowas words trailed off as they heard a cry of pain. "Duo!" Rae yelled jumping off the bed and ran into the hall way. Duo was laying on the floor bloody and Heero stood holding a gun. Rae got mad "Heero Yuy!" Rae screamed un lauching a gun from her bullet. Heero steared at the gun. He looked away. Rae sneared at the sight. She pulled the triger. Heero froze as the bullet skimmed past his ear. Heero looked at Rae in suprise. Rae dropped to her knees. She rolled Duo over to his side. He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at the sight of Rae. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get hurt." Duo said with a smrik. Rae hugged him thightly. Trowa saw Duo. Rae put her hand over his bullet wound. "Hold on Duo...Trowa get over here!" Rae said quickly. Trowa picked up Duo. "Take him back, I have some thing to take care of." Rae said sturnly. "But," "just go!" she shouted. Trowa nodded and took Duo. Rae turned to Heero. He gleared at her. She rubbed duo's blood on her hand. She put her gun in its putched. Heero watched her slowly walk over. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She slapped him across the face. Heero's neck snapped back. Rae kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying aganist the wall. "Dammit! Heero I hate you!" Rae yellled in tears. Heero didn't resist Raes beating. Heero feel to the ground. He was bloody and brused. Rae walked over and kicked Heero. He rolled over and moaned in pain. Heero phanted harvily. Rae gleared at him. "Heero Yuy I hate you!" Rae screamed at the top of her lungs. A tear rolled down Heero's face as he inhaulted deeply. Rae froze, * I made.....Heero.......cry?* Rae thought feeling sick to her stomach. Heero tryed to talk. "I.....I only did ...this.... becuase........" Heero struggled to keep conius, "....I cared....." Heero lost coniusness. Rae felt sick. "What do I do?" Rae thought holding her head. She went over to Heero and put her hand on his chest. "He's still breathing." Rae said wrapping her arms around him. She took him back to his rooom and put him on his bed. Rae looked at him and ran out of the room. Trowa was with Duo. He went to his room for a bit. Rae slipped in and ran over to Duo's side. Duo slowly awoke. "Rae.." Duo wishpered softly. Rae smiled faintly, and kissed him softly. "I love you." She wishpered softly. Duo kissed her. "I love you too." He wishpered into her ear. Rae slowly pulled away. "Good- bye.....Duo." She wishpered with tears in her eyes. Duo looked at her carefully. Rae darted out of the room and out of the biulding. "Rae! Come back!" Duo called franticly. Trowa ran into the room. "Duo whats wrong?" Trowa asked. "Quick Raes leaving, we have to stop her!" Duo said. Trowa looked at him. "Rae wouldn't leave....." Trowa said looking at Duo. Duo looked at him "she said good-bye." Duo said sturnly. "She'll come back." Heero woke up. He shoot up. "Where is she?" Heero said looking around the room. He walked down the hall to Duo. Duo looked at him quickly. "Wheres Rae?" Heero asked. "Shes gone.... she just left." Duo said in a low voice. Heero looked at him with wide eyes. "Shes not coming back...." Heero said slowly. Months pasted and they never found Rae. Duo wouldn't talk and became very suacildl. He woundered down a street when he saw a body on the ground. He walked over and rolled over the beaten body. It was Rae. "No......" Duo said slowly. He picked her up and held her thight. She was still alive just barely. Duo wiped the blood off her face. Rae moaned as she came to. "Solo leave me alone...... Duo help......." Rae talked deluinanly. Duo froze. "Solo..." He said slowly. He hard foots steps and shoot around to see a gang leader. "Hey shes ours leave her." He said sturnly. Duo backed up holding Rae close. "Who are you?" Duo asked slowly. "My names Solo, now give her here." Solo said holding out his hand. Duo felt Rae move. "Rae?" Duo wishpered softly. Rae opened her eyes to see Duo's sweet face. "Duo...." Rae said wrapping her arms around him. Duo hugged her thightly. "Hey, Rae, get over here." Solo said sturnly. Rae clunched to Duo's shirt. Duo saw Raes scared face. "Do you want to go with him?" Duo asked softly. Rae looked up him with a hurt expression. "If you don't want me." Rae said weakly. Duo clunched her thightly . "Rae don't talk like that I won't give you up for the world." Duo said with his face to her chest. Rae kissed his forehead. Duo let her down slowly. She leaned back onto Duo's chest. He kissed her gently. Solo became angery and ran at Duo. Duo pushed Rae from his arms. Solo punched Duo senting him flying backwards. Rae jumped limply in front of Solo. She steared into his eyes. He brought her into his arms and kissed her. Rae was to weak to resist. Duo slowly got to his feet. Solo pushed Rae a side and attacked Duo. "Duo! No!" Rae exclamed as Solo kicked him down. Rae clasped. She slowly got up and grabbed Solo's arm. He tryed to brake her hold. Rae stuggled to hold him back. "Let go you stupid bitch!" Solo yelled kicking Rae down. Rae srceamed as she hit the ground. Heero was walking when he hard the scream. "Rae...." Heero thought and he ran down the street. "Solo!" Rae screamed weakly. Solo shoot a glear at her. "Shut-up! You belong to me!" Solo yelled picking her up by the neck. "Leave...Duo....alone." Rae wishpered between grasps. Solo sneared throwing her to the ground. Rae didn't move. Duo looked at her in horror. Duo ran at Solo. Heero came around the corner and first saw Rae's beaten body and then Duo and Solo. Duo saw Heero. "Heero help!" Duo yelled. Heero pulled out his gun and took aim. He pulled the triger. Solo froze as the bullet shoot through his stomach. He clasped to the ground. Duo ran over and fell to his knees by Rae. He rolled her over. Rae was motionless. Duo's shaky hands picked her up and he hold her close. "Come on we have to get her back." Heero said and Duo headed down the street. "Hey." one of the gang members called. Heero turned to face them. "Please take good care of her, Solo treated her horrorably. She protected as from him.............here give her this." tho member said handing him a cross necklance. "Solo ripped this off of her the day he found her she always tried to get it back, but she only got beaten." the member said. Heero took the necklance. He nodded and ran after Duo. Duo had made it back to the apartment. Trowa saw him and ran over to him. "Whats that........oh may god its Rae!" Trowa exclamed looking at her beaten body. The others heard him and ran over. Duo placed Rae on her bed. "Thats Rae?" Wufei asked looking at her with wide eyes. "Here." Trowa said giving everyone a roll of bandget. They cleaned and wrapped Rae's wounds. Duo sat on the beds side holding Rae's hand thightly. Trowa couldn't belive this. "I never though this would happen to her... she must have gave in....." Trowa said shaking his head slowly. "She didn't desuve this.." Duo said softly. Heero ran into the room. He went over to Duo and hung the necklance infront of Duo's face. "My cross..." Duo said slowly. "She took it when she left Solo took it from her, one of the members gave it to me......Duo, Solo use to beat her." Heero said sturnly. Duo took the necklance and put it on Rae. He got onto her bed and layed her down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her thightly and relaxed. "Shes safe now." Duo said softly. He went to sleep and the others left. It was morning and Heero went to check in them. He stood sielent at the door watching Rae sleep. She slowly woke-up. She shoke feeling a strong body benieth her. Heero watched her carefully. She slowly opened her eyes and winsed like she was expicting some one to hit her. Then she settled feeling the formuar hold around her stomach. "Rae." Heero wishpered. Rae shoot up and saw Heero. "Heero.." Rae said looking away. "Kill me if you want." Rae said holding her arms out. Heero walked over slowly. The movement he made scared Rae and she shoke. "Rae, I would never kill you." Heero said wrapping his arms around her. "We've been so worried about you." Heero said softly. "Duo turned suacidul." Rae looked down. "I'm nothing but trouble, like Solo said I'm worthless...." Rae said slowly. Heero looked at her angerily. "You are not worthless." Heero said sturnly. Duo started to wake-up. "Remember that." Heero wishpered and he left the room. Duo slowly opened his eyes. He saw that Rae was awake. He thightened his grip around her waist. Rae leaned back onto his chest. Duo turned her around. Rae looked at him wirrorly. Duo smiled kissing her gently. "My purpise in life has returned." he wishpered softly. Rae layed her head down on his chest. Duo picked her up and took her to the couch. The others came in shortly after. "Trowa." Rae wishpered as Trowa hugged her thightly. "I'm glad you safe." Trowa wishpered. They talked for awhile. Rae flinched every time some rose or moved there hand quickly. Duo held her close. "Its okay,don't worry" Duo wishpered holding her close. "I've missed you so much Duo, there wasn't one minute that I didn't wish I was with you." Rae wishpered kissing him gently. Heero smiled seeing Rae smile. Wufei looked over at Rae who looked very much like a frightened child clining to Duo's shirt. Quatre was a very wise person when it came to emotions. "Rae, would you tell as why you lefted and what happened to you." Quatre said. Rae looked at him and hazited. She looked into Quatres eyes. He smiled. Rae nodded. "I left because.....I was just cuasing confusion. Wufei didn't like me and Heero and Duo where getting into fights and I just ended up hurting both of them." Rae said looking over at Heero. "And what happened is I was cought by the gang leader Solo. I was weak and defenseless. He took complete adavege of that. He soppusably owned me. I was beatened, staved and....." Raes grip thightened around Duo. Every one knew what she was going to say. Duo hugged her thightly. Rae softly rubbed her face on Duo's chest. Trowa became angery. Heero looked at him "don't worry, I killed him already." Heero said sturnly. Rae smiled. "Thank-you soooo much Heero. If you didn't he would have hunted me down." Rae said. "You'll always be safe in my arms." Duo wishpered softly kissing her. Rae snuggled agaist Duo's chest. "Can I have something to eat? I haven't had a thing for weeks!" Rae exclamed. Trowa looked at her with wide eyes. "You stay right there, I'll make you the biggest and best meal you have ever had!" Trowa said walking over to the kithen. "I'm helping." Quatre said. "Ya, me to." Wufei said heading to the kithcin. Heero came over and sat by Rae. Rae put an arm over his neck and one over Duo. "Did you miss me?" Rae asked looking back at them. "Of couse we did! Heero would of probably had kittens if you came back okay." Duo exclamed. Heero smiled. "Okay I'll edimmit I was alittle over consurened.......but a least I didn't became suiercdul." Heero said with a smrik. "Thats because your already suicidul!" Duo exclamed. Rae laughed. "Its good to hear you guyz pathic arguments." Rae said. Trowa and the others brought over a huge meal. "Wow, this looks great!" Rae exclamed. After they ate everyone went in for the night. "Duo," Rae said looking up at him, "ya?" "Lets go outside." Rae said. "Kay." Duo said picking her up. They got out side and Duo sat down with Rae beside him. Rae gazed up at the stars. Duo steared at her just gald she was back. "Rae," Duo said bring her close. Rae smiled and look up at him. "I'm sorry for screwing every thing up, I mean always fighting with Heero and all." Duo said looking away. Rae pulled his face up to hers. "No,I'm sorry for doing this, its all my fault, I got in the way and got hurt, thats all there is to it. I'm to blame for my beatings as well. I refused comands and talked back to Solo.... I geuss I'm not all that bright." Rae said with a smile. Duo looked into her eyes. "Throughs beatings where not your fault it was that sick minded guys fault. If Heero hadn't killed him I would have." Duo said sturnly. Rae kissed him. "Just promise me this, that you will always love me." Rae said looking over at him. Duo rolled over and leaned over her. He put his face to hers. "You don't even have to get me to promise you that, I always will." Duo said kissing her gently. They talked for awhile and looked at the stars. Rae easliy fell asleep in Duo's arms. Duo took her back in and layed down on her bed to sleep. Duo watched and listened to Rae sleep peacfully agaist his chest. Rae woke-up from her sleep and looked at Duo. "Are you okay?" Rae asked. Duo looked at her funny. "Ya why?" "Your breathing keeps changing patterns." Rae said laying her head back on his chest. "Just thinking." Duo said wrapping his arms around her. Rae picked up Duo's braid and took the elastic out. Duo's hair spred out over his chest. "You should take you hair out more." Rae said running her hands through Duo's thick hair. Duo smiled. Rae remembered the cross necklance. " Duo I'm sorry for taking your necklance here.." "No, I want you to keep it. To let the Lord protect you." Duo said holding Rae's hand over the cross. Rae kissed him gently and nuzzled his neck. Duo ran his hands down to her waist. "You've lost a lot of wieght, you skiny as a rake." Duo said settling his hands on her waist. Rae sighed. "You've become stronger, your last missions where though. Heero was telling me about them." Rae said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Duo, let me see your scare." Rae wisphered. Duo rolled over to show his back. A huge gash was displayed across his back. Rae ran her fingers down the gash. Duo winsed feeling the out line of the gash. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck. She layed her chin on his shoulder. She sighed in confort. Duo kissed her cheek and closed his eyes. In the morning Rae awoke to the sun shining on her face. She got up and went to the kitchen to see Duo sitting at the table. "Morning." Rae said sweetly. "Oh, hey how are you feeling?" Duo asked going to her side. She smiled. "One hole unabuaseve night!" Rae exclamed. Duo hugged her thightly. "You'll have a unabuaseve life now your here." Duo said kissing her gently. Rae smiled and layed back into his arms. After breakfast Duo grabbed Rae by the hand and took her down the hall. "Hey, do ya wanna go for a walk?" Duo asked. "Sure, sounds good to me." Rae said. "Okay, the others said that they'd meet as outside the building." Duo said and they went to meet the others. Rae smiled seeing everyone together. Rae tagged along behind Duo holding his braid. They talked and laughed. Rae was looking around when she felt a formiour strong hurtful grasp around her waist. She looked back seeing it was Solo. "Duo!" Rae exclamed keeping hold of Duo's braid. Duo felt his braid pull and he shoot around to see Rae in Solo's grasps. "Duo, please help me." Rae said struggling agaist Solo. "I hope you never try some thing like this again!" Solo yelled punching her and throwing her to the ground. Rae yleped as she hit the ground. "Rae!" Duo exclamed. Rae slowly made it to her feet. Solo put his arm out. "You belong to me and your staying here." Solo said strunly. Rae looked at Solo's out reached arm and remembered the power it had. She backed down. Duo watch her do this and became angery. "Solo, do you remember a gang when you where little and there was a kid with a braid?" Duo asked. Solo nodded. "And if he was alive he'd be just like me." Solo said keeping his ground. "Well I got an eye opener for ya, I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo said stepping ford. Solo looked at him and gleared. "You've grow to be a low life." Solo remarked. Duo gleared at him. Rae looked at the two. Solo grapped her arm and clutched it thightly. A sicking crack was heard. Rae gasped in pain. Heero was getting very ticked off. Duo watched as Solo dropped Rae's arm she pulled back in pain. "I can easily broke bones with my bare hands.....stay out of my way." Solo warned and he turned to walk away and Duo ran at him. Duo through him to the ground. Rae watched in horror as Duo and Solo where at each others throats. Solo was about to kill Duo at the pusure point. "No! Duo!" Rae exclamed and she ripped the cross from her neck and stabbed Solo in the back. "A! You stupid bitch!" Solo screamed turning around and kicking Rae in the stomoch. Rae clasped to the ground uncous. Duo pulled out his gun and took aim. He pulled the triger. Duo shoot him through the head killing him inseantly. Duo scampered over to Rae. He picked her up and she slowly came to. Rae slowly opened her eyes and shoot up to see who's arms she was in. "Duo!" Rae exclamed hugging him thightly. Rae pulled back in pain. "Hey, don't worry we'll go back and get you fixed up." Duo said holding her close. "I knew you could do it." Rae wishpered kissing him gently. She relaxed in Duo's arms. "Come on, lets go back." Heero said and they headed back. Duo bandgeted Rae's arm. She got a huge bruise on her stomoch. It was a couple of weeks later, Rae was laying on the couch sleeping when Duo came in. He smiled seeing her sleeping soundly. He walked over and lifted her head and sat down, laying her head on his lap. He turned on the t.v. Rae slowly woke up and strechted. Duo looked down and smiled seeing she was awake. Rae looked up to see Duo. "When did you get here?" Rae asked in a low voice. "Not to long ago." Duo said as Rae sat up. She leaned over and layed her head on his shoulder. Duo held her close. Heero came in. "Relinas here." Heero said sturnly. Duo and Rae sighed. "Well come on lets go see what she wants." Duo said helping Rae up. They went to Heero's room where she was sitting. Relina saw Rae and Duo and smiled. "How good to see you." Relina said with a smile. "Thats a lie." Duo wishpered. Relina choose to ignore that remark. Rae giggled and sat down. Relina talked and talked. When she was done everyone hurried out of the room. "God, I thought she was going to go on for ever." Rae exclamed. Duo smiled and held Rae close. They went back to the apartment and went to bed. "Rae?" Duo asked. Rae looked up to see Duo. "Ya?" Rae asked turning to face him. Duo smiled and kissed her gently. Rae smiled returning the kiss. Duo layed down with his arm over Rae holding her side. Rae rolled over and took his hand. She rubbed it gently. Duo smiled and relaxed. Rae put her head on his chest. "Love you." Rae wishpered. Duo smiled and thightened the grip around her waist. "Love you too." Duo sighed and the sleep peacefully that night. 


End file.
